Hero
by Dajypop
Summary: A 30 Kisses Challenge for Stinky/Sid.


**Title:** Hero  
**Author:** Daisy  
**Fandom:** Hey Arnold  
**Setting:** Various  
**Pairing:** Stinky/Sid  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor/Drama  
**Rating:** M to be safe  
**Chapters:** 1/30  
**Word Count:**  
**Type of Work:** 30 Kisses Challenge  
**Status:** Incomplete  
**Warnings:** AUs, yaoi/gay/male slash, some PWP, some drama, gore, blood, possible character death  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**Summary:** A 30 Kisses Challenge for Stinky/Sid.

**AN:** So, I've been having a really hard time writing lately, and I thought that this could make it a little easier for me to try again. I hope you guys enjoy!

**Chapter One: Epidemic******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It had all started simply enough. Reports came in that a restaurant in New York had been closed down after a number of its customers came down with a rare virus. The thirty patients in the intensive care ward of a local hospital all seemed to die within the first ten hours of being infected. But nobody seemed ready for what came next. First, it was a guard that went missing, only to resurface a few hours later, staggering and coughing up a black, acidic fluid. His sclera almost seemed to be dyed red with how deep the color ran, and he managed to take a chunk out of six people before he was gunned down. But the bullets didn't stop him, they hardly even slowed him down. It wasn't until an orderly smashed in his head with an oxygen tank that he finally twitched and then lay still on the sleek tile floor. That, of course, didn't really help when it came to the thirty others that suddenly were plaguing the place. After that, the infection spread further, all over the country and well into the rest of the world.

They had heard that the UK was safe, but there were no hopeful signs for weeks, now. Sid and Stinky had been part of a fairly large group of their friends early on, but now it was down to just the two of them. Sid still felt awful, thinking that Harold had been pulled from his grasp and into the horde. He'd run like a little girl, choking his sobs of fear as he reached for his taller friend's hand. The slightly elder male had taken it, guiding them into a seemingly safe room and barring the door easily. Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned his eyes on his mortified friend, curled up against a wall and half underneath a table, sobbing and clutching an axe tight to his chest.

"I… I could ha-have saved him…" He whimpered pathetically, to which the elder's dirt brown eyes seemed to melt. Looking around the room, he found a bed in one corner, and slid halfway under the table to scoop Sid up into his arms. Carrying him to the bed and laying down with the other tightly pressed to his chest, he tried to soothe him with soft hushing sounds as he rubbed his back.

"Sid, I reckon he lasted a lot longer than we thought, yanno?" He whispered, knowing it wasn't the greatest way to comfort the other, but it was quite possibly the best thing he could say. The smaller male had taken every blow to their group harder than most, and now that it was only them, Stinky was certain he'd have to protect the smaller, and keep him with some semblance of calm and safety.

"Y-yeah, but-"

"But nothin'. Ya did whatcha could, and that's all we can ask for. We're safe now, okay?" Leaning in a little, he pressed a kiss to the other's lips. The desperate way that Sid pressed back only told him how much the other needed this small amount of normality back. Carefully, he rolled onto his back, watching as the blond crawled on top of him, and slowly the needy, desperate kisses turned slow, long and lingering, gentle and loving. Before anything more transpired, a soft yawn broke the kiss and the elder chuckled, "Yer plum tuckered out, aren'tcha, Sid?" He questioned softly, easeing the other onto his chest and covering them loosely with the blanket at the foot of the bed.

"I… Guess so." Came the chuckled response, as he let his eyelids slide shut. A sense of calm seemed to have brought out just how tired he was, and he fell asleep listening to the countryman's humming and the sounds of gurgling infected outside.

The next day, just as their luck seemed to be quickly falling down, rain pattered gently against the sidewalk outside and the roof over their heads. A crack of a whip in the heavens woke the smaller with a start, hands fisted in his lover's shirt as he sat up slowly, looking around with mild panic for his hat. Finding it resting gently against the bedpost that the other had likely set it on with gentle care, he smiled slightly and reaffixed it to his head.

"Stinky? Man, wake up. I think it's time to go." He whispered, shaking those strongly built shoulders gently. With a soft smile, the elder's eyes remained closed as he tugged his smaller love in for a kiss, finally letting himself wake up some. It didn't take long before they were up and ready to go, energy bars eaten and weapons fully loaded and ready. Finally, the pair made it out into the world, shooting any infected that hadn't noticed them, yet. As they ran through the crowds of dangerous individuals, Stinky made sure to keep as close an eye on Sid as he could.

Even still, with Hawk Eye mode enabled, he just didn't seem capable of saving him from everything.

Slinking, bloody and injured, into a small tunnel where they were safe for a moment, he couldn't believe the bite mark glaring at him through the rips in his jeans. Breathing uneven and body wracked with more pain than he thought he could handle, he gulped thickly, trying to focus on the words no-doubt falling from the flapping jaw of the other. Ears ringing and eyes unfocused, he looked up and shushed the other. Dragging him in for a long, soft kiss, he pulled back with resolve and tears shining in his eyes.

"Stink… Just do it. Get it over with." He muttered, "Please."

Steeling himself, Stinky pulled in a deep, steadying breath before walking a few feet from the other. "I love ya, Sid."

"Love you, too, Stinky." He smiled softly as the double barrel was leveled at his head and the last thing he heard was the ringing blam as he was shot dead-center between his eyes.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: **Maybe I just needed some sadness, but I really like this for some reason. I hope you guys do, as well. I'm going to be writing today hopefully, so we'll see how things go.


End file.
